A Door that Opens Part 14
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 13 The Queen was thoroughly unamused. She had underestimated these newcomers far too much. One of them was taking down the better part of her royal guards, while the other one was taking down her strongest monstrosity. She would probably have to step in herself to take down these treasonous fools. That was when she saw the marching director step forward, toward her and the ranks of royal guards. All of her royal guards stood firm and aimed their weapons toward the baton man with the blank, black face and the red uniform. '' ''To her surprise, the marching director waved his hand and all of the card knights in front of her flew away as a wing came out of the baton man's back and sliced across a great deal of them. '' '''Queen:' What is this impertinence?!?! Kill him immediately! pointed to the band director, who merely opened a hole in the ground that released a whole gush of water blasted upward, stopping all of them in their tracks. The band director merely held up her hand and the geyser froze over. With a thrust of his hand, gigantic spikes shot forward, impaling a great deal of them all in a row, taking them out of the game. Director: '''This turned out better than I expected. in a female voice as she removed her mask. '''Queen: Alys... Alys: '''Hello, your highness. Such a wonderful evening, don't you agree? Not only do I have a clear shot straight to you, but I also have a nice big distraction to keep your troops busy. '''Queen: You are a fool if you believe you can match me, insolent child. queen stood from her throne, and began descending the steps in front of her I will give you one last chance to join me, with you at my side, I can truly rule this place. Alys: I didn't escape Alice's nightmares and go through the pressured and torturous task of coming to this realm to bend over for the likes of a walking corpse like you. You're finished! turned her baton into a black vorpal blade, or the Mortal Blade, and whirled it in her fingers, casting off the Marching Band uniform for her red and white checkered dress The Queen's face became absolutely twisted in rage, with her armies fighting off a pirate crew, she would have to count on her own strength to take this one down. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen summoned her scythe into her hand, whirling it around, drawing shock and awe from her remaining royal guards.] Cardknight: My queen! Please! Do not-- short as the Queen sliced him down Queen: 'Anyone else want to disobey my will? toward her remaining guards, who stood down immediately. ''That was when both of them turned toward the marching band as they heard cheerleader-like chanting from the two court jester girls, who came around the band, doing their splits, flips, and hand-stands. They twirled and cheered in sync, and both of them stopped in front of the Queen, behind Alys. '''Jester Girls: '''Happy Red Parade! said at the same time, and then one of them pulled the vorpal blade from the back of her outfit, while the other one made a fighting pose. '''Nikk: Osore! her jester outfit, Nikk summoned a noxious tar pit directly underneath Alys, and she began to sink Alice: '''Your highness, this has gone on for far too long! her matching jester suit, charged toward the queen, who stood ready as they met, Alice swiped the vorpal blade at her, and her strike was met by the Queen's scythe swing, causing Alice to whirl and jump far back. She landed on her feet and went into another fighting pose, then she charged once again. '''Alys: I didn't hear any gratitude for leaving you alive. looked toward Nikk as she sank into the black muk Nikk: '''I didn't hear the part where I cared. ---- '''Rinji: Rinji Kyokan Ken! giant cat, Rinji's punch blaired with energy as his purple and white striped fist collided with the Executioner's face, causing him to slide straight back into the black iron wall that surrounded the castle. As he did, he fell backward over it, and into the gigantic front yard. The gargantuan Cheshire Catman jumped over the fence, and came straight down with his foot narrowly missing the executioner as the monster rolled over and got to his feet. The executioner gripped his axe tight in his hands, and let out a roar as he rushed toward the catman! As the axe swung downward, Rinji grasped the upper-gripping hand and stopped the giant cardknight cold in his tracks. Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! What's wrong, zombie cardman? Never fought someone your own size? a great feat of strength, Rinji spun around and spiraled his haki into the zombie cardman, causing him to fly back, spiralling into the castle's front wall itself, breaking a good portion of it, though it still held strong. That was until Rinji lunged into him once again, this time ramming his knee directly into the cardman's midsection, causing the wall to giveway and making him fall straight through it Chandeliers fell from the ceiling, windows shattered, decorations were crumbled beneath the collapsing stone wall, and the main hall of the castle was turned to ruins as the executioner's head collided with the main staircase in the middle of it, breaking the fine darkwood that it was constructed of. Rinji stepped through the huge hole that he made, and grinned as he approached the fallen giant. Without warning, the zombified cardman suddenly brought his axe around and sliced Rinji, gashing his arm something fierce, blood drew and caused him to stumble backward. Rinji: Errr! his arm and glared at the monster as he got to his feet. Both of them needed to slouch their heads a little bit so that they did not hit the ceiling. So there's still some fight in you... good! Rinji Kyokan RENDA!!! Rinji sliced his claws through the air several, several times, causing energy clawmarks to travel through the air in droves. The giant cardknight held up his axe in defense, but it was shattered as three claw slices cut it in the exact same spot. The rest of them sliced up his face and his torso something fierce, causing him to crash into the next back wall of the castle, causing it to crumble like the first. Servants and cardknights alike fled from the wreckage as the battle raged on. '' ''Rinji walked through the next hole in the wall, and saw that this was the dungeon area. As the cardknights from the guardroom opened their door, they laid eyes on the gigantic cheshire cat, and they fled as fast as they could. Rinji glared at them with angry eyes. Rinji: So you're the ones who held my nakama captive! My vendetta with you will be everlasting! Rinji Kyokan Ken! fist thrust forward and smashed both of them against the wall behind them, causing a fist print indented into the wall as well. That was when the Executioner came back at the giant Cheshire Cat with a now one-handed axe, swinging it straight for his head! Rinji only caught it out of the corner of his eye as the axe came straight for his cranium. It was coming to fast, and the both of them were entirely too cramped to make any hasty actions of attack or defense unless they were carefully planned. As fast as he could, he tried to come up with a defensive stance, but he knew he was far too slow. That was when Rinji turned into a burst of vaporous fumes. '' ''The Executioner's axe cut straight into the broken wall behind Rinji as he burst into a puff of purple vapor. The vapor moved behind the giant card, with a thrust, Rinji's claws reappeared and dug into his opponent's back! The rest of him materialized, starting with his wide grin, and his eyes. He dug his claws deep enough to grip the monster, and he began to pull outward. The Executioner tried to turn around, but the giant catman roared as he kept the monster in his place, and he pulled even harder, he knew he was doing it right, because the card parts that were stitched together were beginning to tear, and pull apart. It wasn't long before the giant cardman began to roar in pain, and in an instant, he burst apart as Rinji's arms flew to either side. The card parts flew in chunks. All over the dungeons, the Executioner's parts and pieces, along with his axe, fell and twitched slightly before lying to rest. Rinji turned away as the burst happened, diverting his eyes from the flying pieces. As he opened his eyes back up, something in the guards' room caught his eyes. He looked to see a purple-hilted sword in a black sheathe. He went back down to his normal size, his purple and white fur turning back into his red and black as he ran toward the sword, picking it up with the grin still on his face. Rinji: Well I'll be... A Door that Opens Part 15 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side